Love Will Come Through
by Musical Schizophrenia
Summary: It's just a little Peyton and Haley story I wrote a while ago. Set in season 1


Disclaimer: I don't own it and if I did there wouldn't have been a season 7 it's just not the same with out Peyton and the jackass who doesn't know what he wants. I mean Lucas

Okay so I don't think there are enough Peyton and Haley fics romantic or otherwise so here's one that I wrote a while ago and I figured I should go ahead and put it up.

Warning: This is femslash don't like don't read.

Love Will Come Through

By: Musical Schizophrenia

Their friendship was strong, new but strong. They had only started talking two months ago and yet Peyton could barely go a day without talking to her. It was never like that with Brooke and they were practically sisters. There was just something about Haley James.

Peyton was listening to Travis when Haley appeared in her room. "Hey Peyton. Love Will Come Through, huh? I love this song.

"Yeah I'm in a Travis mood today. I'm glad you approve." Peyton said as she realized what was different about Haley. 'Holy shit! I'm in like with Haley James. This is so not good.' "So Hales what's up?"

"I have something to tell you I'm just not sure how to say it." She replied biting her lip and looking at her hands.

"Haley it's just me. You can tell me anything."

"I know that but I can't help but wonder if this is really under the friendship clause."

"Okay." Peyton said. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Haley just tell me it can't be that bad."

"I'm in like with you." Haley blurted out stunning Peyton into silence. "You know what I'm just going to—"

Peyton lunged forward kissing Haley and cutting her off. "I'm in like with you, too, Haley. See I told you, you could tell me anything." They smiled.

"Yeah okay but you were still kind of freaked."

"What did you expect? I didn't realize I _liked _you until you walked into my room today."

"I'll give you that. So what now?"

"Now? I make out with my girlfriend." Peyton said moving in for another kiss.

"You know this went so much better than I thought it would." Haley said. "I expected at least a 'I'm sorry Haley but I don't like you like that.'"

"You shouldn't underestimate me Haley James. You shouldn't underestimate yourself either."

"I'll try not to but old habits are hard to break you know."

"True but love will come through. It always does. At least I think so."

"Peyton Sawyer a romantic? Who would have thought?" Haley teased.

"Oh shut up, Hales. I have every right to be a closeted closet romantic." She joked.

"You think you're clever, don't you?"

"No I don't think I'm clever. I know I am."

"Now I see how you and Brooke are best friends you're both unbelievably cocky."

"Brooke and I aren't cocky. I'm confident and Brooke is convinced."

"Whatever you say." Haley laughed.

"It's true."

"What's true?" Brooke asked walking into Peyton's room like she lived there, which she basically did.

"Peyton told me that you two weren't cocky."

"We're not. She's confident and I'm convinced."

"You actually sat down and figured this out?"

"Yep. You've been making out." Brooke said randomly.

"What? How would you know?" Peyton asked.

"Different shades of lip gloss." Brooke said as if it were obvious.

"You're not freaking out about this?" Haley asked a little stunned.

"Why should I? I saw this coming at the Pinkerington game. I mean the way Peyton got jealous when I pointed out that Nathan has a thing for you and I thought you had a thing for Lucas."

"Eww Brooke he's basically my brother!"

"Yeah I know that now. I also saw the way you looked at her on the drive home after I slept the pain killers off."

"Of course you did. Can I hide anything from you?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Nope sorry we've been tighter than blood for years I'm sure I can't hide anything from either."

"I'll give you that."

"Tutor Girl if you hurt Fake Goldilocks here I'm gonna have to hurt you, you know that right?"

"Yeah my sisters will say the same thing to Peyton. And Quinn and Taylor are scary over-protective when they want to be."

"Good to know. Just so you guys know I approve just don't break each other's hearts I kinda like you both a little bit."


End file.
